


Raspberry Jam

by Alter



Series: Perversion for Preservation [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Also Jam, Did I Mention The Jam?, Drabble, Jam, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Random Handcuffs, Sexytimes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alter/pseuds/Alter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John enjoys eating jam, it doesn’t matter when, where... or on whom. </p><p>(Sherlock doesn't mind it either.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberry Jam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [The_Warden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Warden/gifts).



> I blame this one entirely on UnderneathTheSky and The_Warden. Undying thanks to The_Warden and DoubleNegative for their excellent betaing skillz.

John unscrews the lid of the jam jar, dipping two fingers inside to coat them in the sweet, dark pink preserve. He drags the tip of his tongue over his fingers before slipping them into his mouth and sucking, his cheeks hollowing around the digits. He moans in delight at the first sweet taste of raspberries, sliding his fingers slowly out of his mouth, the tip of his tongue tracing the seam between them to get every drop, and presses the whisper of a kiss to his knuckles.

 

“John,” Sherlock whispers hoarsely, eyes liquid dark and half lidded. He halfheartedly struggles against the handcuffs that restrain him from reaching out and dragging the man kneeling between his parted legs closer.

 

“What do you want, Sherlock?” John murmurs, tongue flicking out to lick his bottom lip as he drifts his gaze over Sherlock’s bare chest. He drops his eyes pointedly to Sherlock’s half hard prick, before meeting Sherlock’s gaze and raising an eyebrow. “Just tell me.”

 

Sherlock blinks slowly, laryngeal prominence bobbing as he swallows. “Touch me.”

 

The corner of John’s mouth twitches up in a grin. He dips his fingers in the jam again, then drags his jam-coated fingers down Sherlock’s sternum. He sets the jam jar out of the way on the bedside table, taking the time to slowly suck the remaining jam off of his fingers.

 

“ _John_ …” Sherlock whimpers, rattling his handcuffs against the metal bed frame pointedly. He gasps as John surges up, kneeling over Sherlock and dragging his tongue over the line of jam painted on the pale chest below him. Sherlock arches up against him, hips jerking in an aborted attempt at thrusting into the air.

 

“You have to ask, Sherlock,” John says, dipping his tongue into the hollow of Sherlock’s supra-sternal notch. He drags gentle teeth over Sherlock’s clavicle.

 

A blush spreads across Sherlock’s cheeks, nearly as pink as the jam John is licking off of his pectoral. “John, please.”

 

“Please _what_ , Sherlock?” John pulls away, hovering over Sherlock. He slides his knee further up the bed and teasingly rocks his thigh against the base of Sherlock’s cock.

 

Sherlock licks his lips, fighting the temptation to tilt his hips up against John’s warm skin. “Please, John. Suck my dick, fuck my mouth. Anything you like, just please stop _teasing_.”

 

“No patience at all.” John grins mischievously. “I’m not _nearly_ done teasing you yet.” He leans closer, his lips caressing the shell of Sherlock’s ear. “After all... you’re so pretty when you beg,” he says, voice a low growl that reverberates in his chest.

 

Sherlock wraps his legs around John’s hips, slotting their hips together and moaning at the feeling of their pricks sliding against each other. “Hmm, fucking _finally_.”

 

John slides his hand down Sherlock’s side to his hip, pressing him back to the bed. He tsks. “Lube first, Sherlock. Don’t be so impatient.” He reaches over and picks up the bottle sitting on the nightstand beside the jam jar. He grins, eyes glittering as he kneels over Sherlock and warms the bottle between his palms. He pops open the cap and squeezes a little onto the pads of his fingers, smearing the slick between his fingers, before clicking the cap shut and returning the bottle to the nightstand.

 

Sherlock whines, canting his hips up in search of friction. “ _John_...”

 

John presses his unlubed hand to Sherlock’s hip, caressing the soft skin over Sherlock’s pelvic bone with his thumb. He curls his slick fingers around Sherlock’s cock, spreading the slippery lube in a few, teasing strokes of his hand. “Sherlock,” John murmurs. “Uncuff yourself, please.”

 

Sherlock blushes, palm opening to reveal the key. He unlocks the cuffs, setting them on the bedside table, and wraps long fingers around the metal bars of the bed frame. He raises an eyebrow in a ‘what now?’ expression.

 

John grins. “Good boy. Now, I want you to grab that jar of jam and get some on your fingers.” He stills the motion of his hand on Sherlock’s prick. Watching.

 

Sherlock slowly reaches over, not taking his eyes from John’s as he dips his fingers into the jam.

 

“Now, suck on your fingers,” John says, eyes hungry as Sherlock slides long, jam-coated fingers between heart-shaped lips. He moans around his fingers, eyelashes fluttering as he sucks at the tips of his fingers, pulling them out of his mouth with a pop. “ _Fuck_ , Sherlock. Kiss me.” John releases Sherlock’s cock, quickly slicking up his own prick as he slides his other hand down Sherlock’s hip, palming his arse and bringing their hips together. Sherlock wraps his legs around John’s hips again, pulling him closer as John shifts, hovering over Sherlock and burying his fingers into the curls at the nape of Sherlock’s neck. “Kiss me, you gorgeous fuck.”

 

Sherlock curls up into him, pressing their mouths together in a rough, jam flavoured caress of lips and tongue. “Please,” he pants, pressing his forehead against the curve of John’s neck and shoulder. “ _Fuck_ , John. Please _move_.”

 

John hums, gently tugging on his curls until they are face to face. He kisses Sherlock, sucking on his bottom lip. “Well, since you asked so nicely...”

 


End file.
